girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Abner
|death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= single, but Pix is working on that }} Abner is Master Payne's right-hand man, and as such, the second in command in Master Payne's Circus of Adventure. (Well, maybe third in command behind Payne -- who's second -- and Countess Marie, who really runs things, although Payne wouldn't admit it.) He first as Agatha and Krosp are bringing the lost Balthazar back to camp. This is merely the first of a very large number of scenes that will feature him; he's an important guy in the saga of the Circus, as befits his rank. Abner, who's generally a pretty good-hearted soul, feels real for Agatha as the story of her arrival develops. Although he has moments of doubt because of her story of fleeing from Castle Wulfenbach, he starts to extend an invitation to Agatha to stick around, but is hauled up short by the indignant Pix, who points out that that invitation is Payne's to offer, not Abner's. When Payne eventually that Agatha should not travel with the Circus, Abner is visibly upset, but like a good underling, he goes along with it. This just deepens his conflict with Pix, who's on Payne's side in this decision -- but of course, we know how that turns out. A life of adventure From here Abner jumps from adventure to adventure, just as though he was one of the main characters (so maybe he is). It's Abner who off Pix's act to throw Gil and Bangladesh DuPree off the track when they show up looking for Agatha and making themselves offensive to the Circus (although he has a encounter with Bang in the process). Less auspiciously, it's also Abner who the Monster Horse Beastie back to camp after the successful con of Gil and Bang, with nearly disastrous results. Of course, that episode too turns out well, not least for Abner and Pix, who achieve, it is fair to say, a certain over the MHB's smoldering remains. Later on, he's front and center during the at Passholdt; although it's Lars and Augie that first sight the mutated Revenants created by Snarlantz, Abner's right in there fighting when they almost take out the Circus. It's Abner who works with Payne and the Jägermonsters to their way through at Balan's Gap. Unfortunately, this brings the Circus to the of Prince Aaronev Wilhelm Sturmvoraus, which is not a good thing. Abner is also the one who hatches the idea of staging "The Socket Wench of Prague" as the Heterodyne show du jour, in the hopes of getting run out of town before Aaronev can do anything nasty (like, say, kidnapping Moxana). This doesn't seem like a bad idea, but when it turns out that Aaronev himself wants exactly that play performed for him, there's no turning back. This turns out to be an incredibly bad thing, because it winds up delivering Agatha into the of Tarvek Sturmvoraus, and all manner of bad stuff follows from there. Following this, Abner shows a rare moment of "the circus first" when he's to go back to town to rescue Agatha after the Sturmvorauses ("Sturmvorausen"?) throw the Circus out. Fortunately, Lars and the Jägers decide to go back anyway, setting the stage for all manner of merry adventures in the dungeons below Sturmhalten. These don't involve Abner directly, but when push comes to shove and the Baron crashes the party, Abner gets to play his most important role of all: a that eventually turns the tide and allows the Circus (minus the by-now-deceased Lars, alas) to the madness (not to mention the weirdness) and get on with their lives -- such as they are. If the Circus did indeed go to England, then that is likely where Abner is at this point in the story. There's no reason to think we'll see him or Pix again, but then you never know. Current status After this fun moment, Abner and the Circus leave for Merry Olde England, where Ardsley Wooster has invited them to perform and hole up for a while. That's the last we've seen of Abner, at least for now. One would like to think that he and Pix are preparing to Live Happily Ever After, but Fate, which is to say the Foglios, may have other plans for them.... The Works Abner appears in "The Works" with Pix. They are described as Circus Artists. See Abner and Pix. Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Itinerant Characters